My Ghost and I
by Aia Dragfilia
Summary: When Lucy decided that she will help that ghost in his mission so that he can get back to life, Lucy has slowly fallen in love with him. The Mission Make His Heart Beat starts! - AU! NaLu! [ghost x human] [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

My heart is beating loud. It is like it is telling me that something bad is going to happen to me. But I am afraid that this kind of heartbeat is also telling me another thing. Despite of the woman's instinct that tells me a bad thing is about to happen, it feels like something good is also going to take place.

In short, I am anxious. I am going to get late to my next work. That, for sure, is the bad thing. Just thinking of my purple-haired kitchen manager, it has added intensity to my already frantic heart. If I get late, it will be 'Bye bye dishes!' and it will also be 'Bye bye money!'

So, here I am, half walking and half running to the busy street of Magnolia. I have to walk faster if I want to make it before the green light turns into red. Peeking at my watch, it read 12:45.

"I can make it in time."

I am about to cross the street when the green light turned into red.

"How lucky!" I stomped my feet in irritation.

The cars, which by my daily observation is always in a hurry and green light is always the enemy, literally flew off, giving us one heck of a black smoke in return for their waiting! Those morons who always think of themselves as the only busy persons, so selfish! They don't seem to know the word parity. Of course, commoners like us, although we don't have one humongous building to own, even though we don't have cars to brag, even though we don't have much money to waste, and even though we are only commoners, ants in the eyes of a dragonfly, we still have work, have time to follow, have lives to live.

How dare they blow off a bounty amount of air pollution! Not only had it made us, commuters who don't have cars, cough for the sake of our troubled lungs but, it also irritated my skin! The skin on my face to be specific! I just hope my ONLY pimple won't get pregnant and labor in another part of my face!

"Ugh! One minute is so long!" I heard the man beside me said. And yes, it is true that the supposed to be one minute that should pass by like a second seems eternity when we are in a rush.

I averted my eyes on the opposite side of the street. I can see a lot of different people. Others are chatting while others are frowning. My eyes also caught a pair of eyes and for a good second, we shared unknowing gazes. The mass of pink hair settling on his head is what that might have caught my attention. Before tearing my gaze away, I manage to give him a little smile and a nod as a greeting. But aside from him, my vision also caught something so disturbing.

In the middle of the street is a little boy running after a cat.

"Fudge is in the chicken area of the dairy section of a university!" Yeah, makes sense!

To the left and right side of the street are rushing car and a delivery truck. In the middle is the little boy! Oh boy! Do you know what you got yourself into? You will get sandwiched and a human and car sandwich is not a very delicious meal!

Great! I'm getting hungry! But anyway, my alert body started to move in accordance with my brain. My heart started thumping fast again. As if I am a superhero in a fantasy novel, I screamed while running.

"Watch out kid!"

My bag fell on the rough and warm street. But thanks God, I managed to save the boy by pushing him away and he seemed a lot surprised as he looks to the side then back at me.

I can hear gasps of people around. It is my impending doom. I know it and just when you don't want the time to rush, it happens. The ticking of the clock runs faster and it is so sad to know that I can't do anything about it.

I am going to die.

Like the heroine that was about to die in a tragic scene, I closed my eyes and wait. If I am going to die, I want to make it happen fast so I won't feel pain. It is scary. My heart is beating in a way I have never felt before.

And in a matter of second, I felt something warm envelope me.

'This is it. Goodbye world. Goodbye family. Goodbye manager. I'm going to miss all of you.'

At least, I have no boyfriend that I will leave. That's a relief.

I opened my eyes and what I see is a man with pink hair grinning at me. I was moved! Literally moved from my place and he was on it! He was going to catch my death!

"Hold it!" I shouted at him in horror.

The truck was only a millimeter away from him. It is so close, more than close and my tears build up. For a moment, I feel pain seeing a man I do not even know catch my death for me.

The time seemed to slow down, like making me witness a bloody scene clearly, with nothing to miss. My eyes widen in shock, in fear, in tension!

He is still grinning at me like there was nothing dreadful is about to happen to him.

There and then, the truck hit him. I can't look so I closed my eyes. Tears fell from my eyes. I started shedding tears for a man I don't know, for a man who doesn't even know me but decided to save me.

There was a screeching sound and from the sound of it, I know the truck and the car broke. I opened my eyes to find the man who had just saved me. There might still be time to save him. Maybe I can make it up to the hospital. Maybe I can save him.

Blinding light greeted my eyes. My eyes can't see anything but a light and from it, I can also see a blob of pink . . . hair?

I blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Holy Noah who made the arc!

He is still grinning at me! And the truck, it passed through him!

"Hi Miss! Thanks God I made it up in time. You're saved!"

My heart. I felt my heart, which I presumed stopped beating a while ago because of the predicament that transpired, set into pumping blood again.

I can't believe it! It can't be! I am lost for words!

Then the world around me became black.

* * *

It has been a week since my second life began. I still can't believe in everything that occurred. It was like a dream. But then, it could also be like a movie scene in a horror story.

Stepping out of my bathroom, I walked over the mirror and examined my face. Just as I thought, the car smoke made my ONLY pimple got pregnant and give birth on the other part of my face!

Hooray for your birth! I wish you die soon!

"Ugh! This is the worst!" I frowned.

Just then, I think I saw someone behind me from my reflection in the mirror. Feeling nervous, I looked down to my feet that seemed to become interesting all of a sudden.

"No. It is just your imagination."

I shook my head a lot of times before deciding to take a look at my reflection again. This time, I saw him again, grinning happily at me.

"Hi there!" He said while waving at me.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I screamed through the mirror. It can't be. It just can't be!

"You don't remember me? I saved you before." He told me as he steps closer to me. I tried stepping back but I have no escape; beside my mirror desk is the wall and to the opposite part is my pink, fluffy bed and the yellow wall again.

"You are… You are… You are… NOT A HUMAN BEING!" I pushed him back and felt him.

This made me confuse. Just like the truck, my hands should have penetrated right through him, right? But why is it like this? I can feel him. I can touch him. I stared at him in over-all confusion.

"I know I'm right when I thought you can see me. And you can touch me too! We can also speak to each other!" He said in awe.

"Wha- what is going on? What are you?" I looked at my hands then, at his clothing.

He is wearing white clothing, more of the clothing just draped on his body. It was a dress, with a golden belt with leaf designs. Buttoned on his left shoulder is a dove brooch that pines the cloth. On his feet are golden sandals too. Minus his pink hair, he looks like a guardian who descended from heaven.

Just when I am thinking of holy thoughts, a perverted thing came into my mind. My face instantly turned red from the thought. Is he even wearing underwear inside? I gulped hard.

"I thought you knew? I'm a ghost."

Okay, that was so sudden.

"A ghost?"

"Yeah." He nodded like an obedient kid on a candy store.

"Ghost." I repeated.

Shouldn't I be scared? I have never seen a ghost before. At first, I thought when I see one; my heart should start thumping to no end. My heart should have gone on trouble beating, but it is the exact opposite of what I feel right now. Instead of being scared to death, I somehow feel safer.

"And I need your help." Our gazes lock.

And his eyes, black obsidian eyes, it seems dull, inactive, and emotionless. So dead. Yeah. It is because he is practically dead and what I am seeing is his ghost now. But he smiles. And his smile, in contrast with his dead eyes, his smile looks alive, so real.

My heart is beating again. And this time, I know for sure what it means.

"Ghost needs my help." I made a low and sarcastic laugh.

This heartbeat spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E!

**"Make my heart beat again."**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, 17. I have a blonde hair, brown orbs, and fair skin. I am single. I live alone – let's change that. I live with a ghost who saved me from death. And that is when my boring life changed. My life changed during one of the summer days.

* * *

**Hi! How is it? Good? Bad? Continue? Or not? How about my grammar?**

**And hey, I changed my writing style. I usually write in third person's POV but I tried making a first person's POV. I don't know which is better but, should I return back to third person's POV style?**

**Please leave a review.**

**Live well~**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Aia from the East!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"So, how did you die?" Lucy asked after she had recuperated from her earlier shock.

She's still able to breathe and it's all thanks to him. But it's still a wonder to her why and how someone like her would make a dead man's heart beat. It's impossible! The idea is just stupidly ridiculous that she could laugh anytime. A ghost has no heart to begin with.

She looked at the stranger, expecting an immediate answer from him.

"I fell from a tree." He told her straight in the eyes. It got Lucy wear an expression saying 'you got to be fishing kidding me!'

She stared at him in disbelief, but his eyes did not even waver. She mentally slapped herself, but there are times that mentally doing it is not enough to satisfy your disappointment. So, she face-palmed; making sure she won't hit her delicate face problems.

"Woow! What a stupid way to die." She murmured. She even shook her head to show how bad she felt for him and his outrageous way of dying.

"Woow! I can feel your utmost sympathy. Thanks, whoever you are." He replied back in oozing sarcasm.

"You can't feel. You have no heart." -A fact that was lingering in the air for about some time now. She told him the sorrowful fact. As much as she doesn't want to hurt his feelings and pull his hopes down with that, she remembered that he has no feelings to start with.

She pointed at her very own chest while saying the 'feel and heart' thing. That was when she realized that she was still draped on her towel and she has to attend school.

"Hey, let's talk later. I'll just put on some clothes." She said.

He nodded and passed through her wall. It got her smiling, knowing that even he is dead, he has senses.

She started changing clothes in a quick manner, completely aware that there is a guy just outside her room. It's not just the fact that there is a guy; she is afraid that he will peep at her while changing. That is what making her overly self conscious.

She put on a pair of black jeans, white sleeveless shirt with a blue cross design at the left edge and a gray hooded cardigan. She then put on a doodled high-cut converse. Looking at the mirror, she couldn't help but to admire herself. Her mother was right when she said that it's not the clothes that makes girl pretty. It's the way they dress.

Honestly speaking, no one would think that she's an orphan.

She walked out the room. What greeted her when she did was a figure of the ghost trying to sit on her couch. For her, it's funny seeing him stumble down after every try. And so, she laughed. This caught his attention and immediately stopped on his attempts.

"Oh, you're finished. Let's continue talking. So, you said I have no heart…" He continued right away like he was running out of time. In reality though, he has no time to run after because he is already dead.

So to not look rude, she slumped on the couch and let him tell his side.

"I have no heart so I can't feel. That's why you will make my heart beat." Her well-plucked brows knitted on his knotted statement. She properly sat and eyed him straight on his deadly eyes. Not a minute had passed and she already tore her gaze away. His eyes gave her the creeps and goose bumps all over.

"Can you hear yourself? You said you have no heart so I can't make your heart beat." She stated; her voice in level with the way he stated his.

He looked up in what seems like thinking stance. He fell down on the floor again when he tried to lean on her coffee table; Lucy chortled at her misery. The pink haired ghost sighed in defeat upon hearing her hearty giggles.

"You're so happy. Anyways, I'm running out of time, so I'll just continue." Lucy tried to stop laughing and focus on what he is about to say.

"Okay, so I'm wrong when I said I have no heart. Let's say I'm dead, but I have everything intact here in my gorgeous body –" That made her time froze. The voluntary action of raising her brows for his sudden proclamation of what was supposed to be a joke was done. In return, he gave her a toothy grin, which successfully melts the butter in the pan.

"But since I am dead, they are not active. My heart is still here – "He points a finger on his chest.

"-but it is not beating. In order to come back to life, I have a mission. And that is to find someone who will help me make my heart beat. Do you get it?"

"So that someone is me? And one more thing, you said you are not able to feel, so how come you can smile?" She leaned in, resting her head on her palm that was leaning on her knee.

"To express my emotions."

"But emotions are feelings too." She said, not happy with the way their conversation was turning out.

"No, they are intuited feelings. It comes from the brain. I can't feel, but I can think."

She doesn't have any idea what to think anymore. Her mind started spinning in three-sixty degrees. She is not stupid, but she now feels like one with his presence.

"You know what? I can't understand your twisted logic, so I have to go to school and study. Bye." She picked her bag before getting a glass of milk. It's too early for her to lose her sanity that was wearing thin already.

"I still have to challenge Natsu Dragneel. You know him? Of course not. He is my rival. He is always on top when he barely goes to school. We've been classmates for two years now, but can you believe it, I have never seen his face!" She drank half of her milk before taking a bite of her toasted bread. Before she knows it, she was already narrating the thing that always makes her excited.

"One time, I tried speaking to him, but he picked a fight with Gray and all I saw after their horrendous fight was his beaten face. I couldn't really recognize him and Gray that time. Though I must say, even though I didn't get to see how he really looks like, he has a nice voice." She grabbed an apple on her table and took a large bite. The apple didn't even last long with her bites.

"And so on my second year, I tried giving him a surprise attack, but I missed and all I saw was the half side of his face. It's smooth to look at; maybe because I'm looking from afar. I tried so hard to have a contact with him, but I always fail. If he's not absent, he's late. And if I try to wait, he won't come." She drank a glass of water and this time, headed to the door.

"I gave him a letter of challenge before, but he ignored it! So, bye. I will try my luck today."

Hearing Gray's name was enough to let him know that the girl he was talking to, is attending the same school as he is. Picking a fight with Gray was an everyday activity so at first, he couldn't recall her trying to have his attention. But when she mentioned the letter of challenge, he remembered the time he saw the said letter on his locker.

It was different from all the love letters he received. It's a plain white paper, nothing more.

It has peaked his interest so he kept it and threw the other love letters away on his bag. He is not that horrible to throw girl's confessions away. He can't return their feelings back, so the least he could do is read and appreciate their letters, write a short reply on the back and send it back to them.

He saved the plain for the last and was surprised to read the contents. It was asking him to have a match with him. He looked for the name of the sender, but there was none. In the end, he thought it was just a prank since there was no time and place included. It was kind of stupid. But he must admit, the penmanship was great and the English was good.

He didn't know that it came from her, nor she holds that kind of thoughts for him.

She looks like she was burning with excitement. It made him think if she's that desperate to win over him. He didn't want to get it away from her, but there's no other choice.

"I am Natsu Dragneel."

And just like that, her excitement ran down the drain.

**X – X – X**

Hallelujah!

Finally! She reached the school premises despite of the annoying dead person who keeps on clinging to her right leg on the way to her beloved university!

And much to her luck, he was Natsu. Fate, really! The person, who she was always after before, is the exact same person who's after her now.

She was almost killed when she was crossing the pedestrian. He was literally slowing her down and he looked like he was enjoying getting pulled by her leg. Lucky him because he won't die even if he get hit. Though she has to thank him again because if it's not for him and his fast reflexes, she wouldn't be able to dodge and avoid the rushing vehicles. Even if it means hugging her while dodging and avoiding; but it's basically HIS fault, so there's no way in Heaven she'll thank him for that!

"Missy, come on. Help me. Please?" Natsu told her. She still hasn't told him her name so he doesn't know what to call her.

"Is that how you ask for help?!" She shouted, gaining the attention of students near her.

Someone came near her and asked her if she was alright. "Of course! I'm just, uh, you know. . ."

"Practicing your lines for the theater." Natsu whispered.

"Practicing my lines for the theater! Right!" She mimicked.

The girl's lips went 'oh,' so much to Lucy's relief.

"Okay then. Good luck to your play, okay? I'm going."

She went back to her group of friends; leaving her to a lone subject of astral property in science, but a ghost in occultism.

"Why are you hugging me now?! I'm serious! Get off me!" She said through gritted teeth.

"But you will escape if I do that." He told her back.

"I won't. Stars' promise, I won't. Now, get off me and let me walk in peace."

"You won't run?"

"No."

Slowly, she felt his grip loosening. When his hands were completely off, she took the chance to run.

"BYE!" She shouted without looking back, just straight head on. While doing, she didn't notice a banana peel on the floor. Just like a scene in a gag show, she slipped and got her butt hurt.

"Ow!" She winced while rubbing her sore butt.

"So… There's still someone who trips on a banana peel. I can't believe you." A kind voice not from Natsu, said. She looked up with a grimace only to see Ultear, the school nurse.

She helped her up and Lucy thanked her. She counted five backwards and with one, Natsu came.

"You can't die yet, girl! You have to help me first." _Speaking of selfish persons,_ Lucy hmped.

"Accidents are everywhere, so you have to be careful. I assume you already heard about Dragneel's death, right?"

Sadness was laced in her voice. Lucy turned to look at Natsu, but she can't read any emotions on his face. He was just on her side, observing the surroundings. "So school's like this." He commented as if he hasn't heard Ultear.

She doesn't know if he's regretting not going to school everyday, or if he was just trying to act tough. She also can't seem to get the hang of it. She was with Natsu all the time without them knowing. Natsu is really dead and lots of people seem actually sad.

_Natsu was dead._

_Natsu was dead._

_Natsu was dead_.

It's the truth, but she can't accept it. She's never been close to him, but she can't accept the fact.

Somehow, she felt sad.

After getting her butt checked by Ultear, she allowed Lucy to go home by that day. She got a deep purple bruise and she advised her to apply cold compress on it.

"Be thankful it was only a bruise." Natsu told her when they got out of the infirmary.

"I know right." She said while limping.

"I wonder if Lisanna's at the room."

"Why don't we check that first before I go back to my place?"

She's in the mood for being kind to him. Maybe it was because of the gloomy aura swarming their room. Everyone has frowns on their faces. Gray is not stripping. Juvia is not drooling over Gray. Gajeel is reading a book while Levy is not. Erza eats flakes instead of cakes. It's not normal. Even Cana is drinking coffee.

And Lisanna was not there. Maybe, it's too difficult for her to face reality.

It's true indeed that everyone is fighting a battle with sadness.

"Guys, I'm going home. I hurt my butt because of a banana."

The first to react is Gray with a chortle. "You sure is unlucky, noting that you're day is just starting."

Then Juvia followed with a scowl. "Love Rival! That's what you get for running after my Gray-sama!"

Gray grimaced and started stripping upon hearing that.

Gajeel snorted. It's not like he has been very kind to her, but hearing him say "Take care." Really did the trick. Then it was followed by "Banana loving Bunny Girl." She sighed; so much for hoping he would already stop calling her that.

"Stay safe Lucy. Beware of falling bananas." Erza chimed in, and then Cana followed with a "Who slips with a banana peel these days?"

Sure, it sounds like an insult; but at least, that got everyone laughing for the mean time.

"Take care Lu-chan!"

"Thanks."

**X – X – X**

She reached her apartment unit by 9 am. Because Natsu is basically useless, she prepared her own cold compress. She changed her jeans to shorts and started treating herself.

"That's what you get for breaking your promise." Natsu said. Lucy's lying on her stomach on the couch, the cold compress laid on her sore butt.

"I know, okay? Sorry. I won't run again." Witnessing the sadness of her friends made her realize something. For two years, it was always them who are always there for her. They are the one who makes her day complete with their corny jokes. And even though Natsu was always out of the picture, Natsu is the one who keeps her motivated.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Lucy." She answered. She dipped her head down on the pillow to hide a small tint of blush.

It's a bit awkward and the atmosphere suddenly became different.

He was always absent, picking fights, has pink hair; and yet, he could always manage to be on top of everything. She wants to be like him, incredible, smart and reliable.

"Aaah. Hi Luigi! Nice to meet you!" She felt a vein pulsated right on her forehead.

"Is my name really that hard to pronounce? It's Lu-cy!" She emphasized her name more.

"Oh, hi Luce!" Another vein pulsated.

"Who on Earth is Luce?"

"Well, you?"

"I said my name is Lucy! Another wrong name and I'll throw this bag on you." She threatened, holding the compress with her right hand.

"Useless. It will just pass through me."

"You're the useless one here."

"By the way Lushie – "And a cold bag of ice really did pass through him.

"Hey! I understand that you have one word, but you don't have to do everything you say." He leaned on her while whining. He got carried away with all those whining that he forgot that he couldn't touch anything except her. So, his right hand accidentally landed hard on Lucy's butt, causing Lucy to jerk.

"OUCH! DID YOU JUST TOUCH MY BUTT, YOU FREAK?" She bellowed, small tears threatening to fall on her left eye.

"Hey, that hurts…" He whispered.

"Don't 'hey that hurts' me! You can't feel right now, but I can and you just s-spa- _spank_ me." She said, whispering the last word that caused her to blush madly. The word just did enter rated x ideas on her head. To hide her embarrassment, she buried her head on the pillow again since the movements she could do is limited; thanks to her purple butt.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

He got no response. He tried moving closer to her, half determined, half scared that once he gets closer, she would yank him down and kill him again.

"Lushy, I'm sorry." He poked her vulnerable cheeks and she flinched. This made her look at him; this time, with a smile that sent Natsu speechless.

"You called me Lushy again."

"Well, I think it's cute." He answered on his lotus position, slightly rocking back and forth. He's not looking at her too. He is somewhat embarrassed and confused with his change of behavior upon seeing her simple smile.

"Idiot, but it's fine. I guess."

Silence came after that. Lucy is still lying flat on her stomach, but Natsu has already changed position. He was now lying on his side, his head leaning on his hand. There are times that Lucy will peek glances at him, contemplating whether or not to start a conversation with him. Natsu, on the other side, will occasionally open his mouth to say something, but will close it at once. It continued until 10, that is when both of them decided to finally break the silence.

"Will you help me? / How can I help you?"

Another silence occurred again, but Natsu intended to keep silent and let Lucy speak first this time.

"So, how can I help you?"

"I'll start with what Happy told me. Listen okay?" She nodded.

"Okay. But who is Happy first?"

"Happy is my guardian angel."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. So, on with the story?"

"On with the story." She saluted and he snickered.

"I only have 100 days given to complete this task."

"Well, that's a lot of time."

"No. I had already wasted a week and three days. Two days finding you, one day saving you and one week finding you again."

Lucy raised a brow and mentally calculated. Based on her 100 percent IQ, he now has remaining 90 days to accomplish whatever task he has on his pocket. But according to Natsu's 120 percent IQ, he now has remaining 89 and 40 percent or 89 and ¼ days to finish his mission.

"My task is to find someone who can make my inactive heart beat again. And the only person who can set my heart to motion again is you Lushy. You're the only one who can do that. I'm sure of it."

Lucy is also sure that human and ghost romance can't be found on any genres of a book. But there is something about the way he said that, that made her feeling giddy inside. But he _is _a ghost. No matter what that is, she shoved the thought away knowing that it's all butter, no bread.

"But what if the help that you need is something like giving you my own life in return?" She asked in worry.

She tried sitting because their conversation is already turning serious. She has to hurt her butt in the process, but it's nothing if her guess is real. Natsu, seeing her discomfort, inched forward to help her. When he is assured that she already feels alright, he went back sitting on the floor.

"It's nothing serious like that. All you have to do is hold my hand and similar stuffs like that."

Still, Lucy is skeptical. Upon noticing her doubt, Natsu thought of anything that will make her believe him.

"I knew it! When we first saw each other on the pedestrian, you smiled at me. That time, I felt my first heartbeat, but it only lasted for a second because the next thing I knew, you're gonna get hit. See? You just smiled and it worked on me. It's really nothing serious."

"Why do you always make it sound romantic when it's not romantic at all?! Seriously Natsu…" She huffed. The warm glow on her face makes her know that she is glowing red.

Natsu seems taken aback. When realization hit him, he started to apologize for making her feel bashful.

"Alright. Go on with your story. Your 89 and ¼ days will soon turn 89 and – "She thinks hard… But her IQ is only 100 and it only spared 15 % on Math.

"89 and 1/6, okay. So, do you believe me that it's nothing serious?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. So as I hold your hand, as I hug you and stuffs, I should feel my heart beating. And every beat has its corresponding feelings. That's what I need to gather."

"It's a bit complicated. And you will hug me too?"

"Well, if needed. I already hugged you an hour ago." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Both of them are feeling embarrassed. None of them wants to show it, though their action tells it all.

"Why do you want to live?"

He needed no amount of time to think. He immediately answered with sincerity and love. "For my family and Lisanna."

She felt moved with his answer that she could only nod in pure agreement on his deal. "I'll help you no matter what."

His face glow in what seems like happiness. "You promise?"

"I promise. And when I say promise, I don't break it. Trust me."

He stared at her with mixed expressions. First was disbelief and it was later on changed with enthusiasm.

"What else do I have to do?"

"Lucy watched as Natsu sprung to his feet and pulled a rolled paper inside his dress. He handed it over to Lucy and the latter rolled the letter down to read what's inside.

_**Things to Do to Survive:**_

_**-Hold her**_

_**-Hug her**_

_**-Stay with her always **_

_**-Kiss her**_

_**With that four, you should feel your heart beating and name it till you got the exact number of heartbeats you need.**_

_**Good luck!**_

_**From Heaven,**_

_**To: Natsu Dragneel**_

_She crumpled the paper. _

He is Natsu Dragneel. He is her rival. She doesn't hate him, but she doesn't like him either. She doesn't have any good memories with him when he was still alive. And with a day, she learned that she has to do intimate things with him. This is INSANE!

"I am not kissing you, Natsu jerk!"

* * *

**Hi!**

**I revised it and I hope I did it well this time. C;**

**I hope you guys like it. I know this is different from every other romance fics here, but please give it a chance. Hehe..**

**Please do leave a kind review. :***

**~Live well! Jaa…**

**-Aia**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_**87 days left.**_

"Those treacher – I mean, teachers, should be grateful to me! I'm not boasting at all Natsu! What I want to say is, look at me! Just because I am the new Student Council President doesn't mean that they should pass all these works on me! From club's fund's allocation, to the approval and signing of clubs, to memorizing all the students' names, and even managing the upcoming event! This is not fair! How about my work?!" She whined while pacing back and forth to her small apartment unit that has seemed to get even smaller after Natsu decided to live with her.

She knows Natsu won't consume a lot of space. The issue is, when he started living in her house too, she can't breathe normally anymore. It feels like every breath she takes is either contaminated or if not, it feels like she is inhaling his spirit. It sounds crazy, but she doesn't know how to explain it.

So back to the problem at hand; she was pacing back and forth, causing Natsu to stand from the floor and grab her shoulders. He then shoved her to the couch as gently as possible.

"Ouch! That hurts! What if I got an arm injury? Who would do this entire work? You could be gentle, you know! And didn't you know that if I don't make it to my part-time job, which starts at 5 and ends at 7, my boss will surely let me go and that means good bye apartment and good bye to you too! And if that happens, that means I can never attend Fiore Academy again, do you understand?! So it's important that I don't get an arm – "Natsu's hands squeezed her mouth shut. She was about to restrain when he speaks.

"If you started allocating instead of whining, you might be done by now. And if ever you did what I just said, then maybe, you are off, working your ass now because you only have 10 minutes left before 5. So shut up, pull yourself together and hurry to your boss, you whiny piece of –"

She raised a brow at him.

"Flesh." As soon as his hands let her go, she dashed to the wall mirror to fix herself.

She doesn't want to admit it, but he's right. She let her panic take over, which is not good.

Before completely setting off to her 'wonderful journey'; that was exaggerated; she turned to look at Natsu.

"Why are you standing there? Come on." She offered. It doesn't mean a thing. She just doesn't want to feel bad for leaving him behind.

"I can come?"

"Sure, you can. You should not let any opportunity pass. You are already dead; that means, you have to make wise use of time more than me." She darted her eyes up in confusion with what she just said. "Or maybe, it was the other way around."

"Thanks Lucy." He said, draping an arm over her shoulder.

It should be the other way around, so why is her heart going berserk inside her chest? She can't help but wonder if he's feeling the same. They say curiosity kills the cat.

"Natsu." She called out softly. They were now walking on the main street and he has his arm still draped on her.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response. He has this adorable smile on his face while looking at her, making Lucy unable to keep an eye contact.

"Your arm…"

Natsu realized what she wants to say when he looked at his arm draping on her. He quickly withdrew his hand back. They walked in silence, but Lucy's mind is as noisy as ever.

She was meant to ask him if she already made his heart beat like the way he's doing with her, but shyness got her first. Instead of dwelling with her thoughts, she focused her mind on making a mental plan for the upcoming festival.

**X – X – X**

They were now walking back to her home.

While Lucy was pacing back and forth with a tray of drinks in hand, Natsu was there, trying not being much of a nuisance to her. He almost went inside their changing area. But before that could happen, Lucy immediately shouted his name.

_'Natsu!" _Everyone looked at her, and as fast as she could, she covered her mistake with a song.

_"Furidasu Natsu no owari no ame…"_ She was a bit genius with that one.

When he saw Lucy on his maid outfit, just like every other guy, his eyes got glued on her. Most of the time, he just stood there, watching her in her black and white maid outfit. She has the curves in the right places. He must admit, Lucy is sexier that Lisanna. But Lisanna is the skinny type so it's not fair to compare her to someone that is Lucy. However, he already admitted the fact to himself; Lucy is sexy.

They climbed onto the stairs in silence. He wants to talk to her, but he noticed how exhausted she was so he decided not to bother her.

After changing her clothes, he watched her as she sits on her desk. She started emitting this aura that shouts DON'T DISTURB ME. He wants to poke his nose so bad at what she is doing, but decided to forget the thought. He doesn't want to die again.

Instead of bugging her, he decided to think of something that will help his situation. He tried looking at her eyes for so many times, hoping that it will make his heart beat just like before. But there was nothing. He even draped his arm around her, but still nothing. Maybe if he could kiss her, his heart will beat again. But with Lucy's reaction yesterday, it will take time to convince her to participate.

"_Natshuuuu_, who has a 120 IQ, help me." She asked in a dying tone. He sprang to his feet and flew toward her. He put his hands on his waist and leaned with a grin.

"You're asking for my help?"

Somehow, she got annoyed.

"Never mind."

Natsu stomped his feet and whined like a child for his rated F plan. F for failed, that is. He thought if he could help her, she'll be indebted to him. That way, she'll do what he wants and he will ask her to kiss him. But that was a rated O tactic; O for obvious.

"Come on. What is it? Forget about my mission now." He asked seriously.

She shot him a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

He gulped_… hard_. "Yes Kaichou!" He saluted.

Lucy giggled softly and threw her things messily on her bed so Natsu can sit on the floor.

"I have a hard time allocating the fund." She showed him the amount the school lent her.

"Is our school going downhill? That's a small amount compared to last year's fund."

"They were planning to build an Olympic sized pool."

A smirk crawled on both their faces. "It's great, isn't it?" She asked.

"Isn't it?" He agreed.

They both chuckled then went back to work.

"Here are the clubs." She started.

"Read it for me."

"No. We read it together. Don't get lazy!" She smacked him in the head, but Natsu didn't budge. That made Lucy made a scowl on her face.

Natsu read silently, while Lucy speaks.

"Art Club, Music Club, Dance Club, Judo Club, Kendo Club – "

…

"WHAT THE HECK IS FANS CLUB?" They yelled in unison.

"Who did that?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"How would I know? Whose fans were they anyways?" She picked the paper up, covering her face.

Natsu waited for her answer, but Lucy kept silent.

"Whose fans were they? Lushy…"

When she didn't answer, he held her hand down. He then saw Lucy grinning ear to ear.

"My fans." She said. He raised and twisted Lucy's hands so he can read what's written too.

"And my fans." He said.

"Okay! Let's give half of the fund to Fans Club!"

"Alright!"

**After three hours…**

"Lushy, you still not done?" Natsu asked lively.

"What do you think? 15% of 12000?"

"1800."

"Sankyu."

"That's enough. You should rest." Natsu said. She got him worried because she still hasn't eaten and she's been working on her seat for a long time already.

Lucy turned to him with slight annoyance written clearly on her face.

"You know I can't."

"You're overworking yourself. That's enough, and make my heart beat already!"

"Why are you so selfish?! The teachers trusted the works to me because they believe I can do it! I want to meet their expectations." She yelled and tried to calm herself.

"What do you know? You don't go to school and even though you don't try hard, you will meet their expectations easily. Maybe you can give them more of what they had expected. You won't understand the feeling of being compared to you." She bit her lower lip and turned to her desk.

She regretted saying the last part to him. Now, he would think that she's being dramatic, which is not cool.

"Fine." He said almost inaudibly.

And there was the weird feeling again. He was the one at fault for being selfish so, she wonders why she was the one feeling guilty. She found it hard to concentrate anymore.

His eyes were closed. When the room became silent, he opened an eye. He saw Lucy already asleep while sitting. Her lips were a bit parted. She got cute lips, though he won't admit it. He moved closer to her and laid her gently on her bed.

"You're being so difficult and stubborn." He whispered to her ear. In return, she purred and turned her head to where Natsu's face was. It was so close. If Natsu turned, their lips will meet for sure.

Lucy's lips get in contact with his cheeks. He moved a little away, his face just hovering above her face.

He was attracted, though he doesn't know it himself. He was enthralled by how fragile and innocent she looks like when sleeping.

Slowly, he moved his hands up and brushed her bangs sideways. The night was silent a while ago, but he can hear something now.

It was a thumping sound similar to a heartbeat. He assumed it was Lucy's heart, but he could hear her heart beating peacefully. The thumping sound was heavier and two beats at a time.

His hand that was on her hair slides down his cheeks, then stopped to her lips. He took a good second to brush his thumb on her pink supple lips.

He thought if he could kiss her while she is sleeping would make a difference. He inched closer…

He was going closer, the thumping sound becoming louder and louder.

He was almost there, the thumping sound became deafening.

He pulled back.

He will not steal a kiss from her. It just wouldn't make any sense. More importantly, he realized that the heartbeats were coming from his chest.

His hands flew up to where the vibrating sound comes from. It would beat harder when he will look at Lucy intently.

"You're so difficult and stubborn and yet, you could make me like this. Why has it to be you?"

The heartbeats fade away slowly. Turning to his right, he looked at Lucy, who sleeps like an angel. Her disheveled hair, making a halo effect. The only thing that makes her fail being a goddess is her snoring.

Man! She snores like his father. Natsu couldn't stifle his laugh seeing her drool too.

"This girl… She's not the slightest girlish."

His laughing was stopped midair when a powerful force hit him in the stomach, sending him flying in the air, out of her window. Lucy giggled in her sleep saying, "I won."

**Tomorrow morning.**

Lucy woke up when she felt something pokes her nose. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

The first thing she saw was a spiky pink hair; that after several blinks, she realized that it belongs to Natsu.

"Good morning." He greeted with a brighter than the sun grin.

"Morning. . ."

"I have good news for you."

She pulled herself up and combed her hair with her hands. She still can't forget how grumpy she got last night to him, so she decided that she'll say sorry and will do her best to help him.

"Where's my hair tie?"

"Here." Natsu handed her the black one while smiling widely.

"Thanks."

She looked at him quizzically. He looks like a psycho grinning from ear to ear.

"By the way, about last night – "

"It's alright. I have my fault too."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

When he handed her the hair tie, she knows something was not right. Or perhaps, she would rather say that something definitely changed. But she can't point that out. Shoving the idea to the side of her brain, she noticed how messy her room is.

"Perhaps, I should do a cleaning." She walked slowly, heading to the bathroom.

"Okay! I'll help." Natsu shouted behind the door.

She turned the faucet off, then replied. "If you can, that is."

Natsu was leaning on her bathroom door. He heard her footsteps coming nearer to the door, then it stopped. Behind the door, he thought he heard something as if someone slipped.

"Hey, you okay?"

There was no response.

He knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. That is when he decided to open the door. He got a feeling that something cliché will happen, but she's not answering. He just hopes he will not see something…

Breathing deeply, he twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Lucy? What are you – Ooooow!"

There was a thumping sound vibrating in his chest again after he slipped.

From his position, he could also hear Lucy's heart racing wildly inside her ribcage. It was like her heart wants to tear her chest apart so it could give him a smack.

Lucy flushed deep shades of red under Natsu. She realized what was wrong with him. She should be happy that he can now touch things, but –

"NATSU YOU PERVERT!"

Touching excludes groping!

Natsu's heart was also beating uncontrollable inside his chest. This time, he knows the reason why. Seeing her fuming in anger red face, he shrieked and eventually ran away from her.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"SORRY! SORRY!"

That one was the heartbeats of embarrassment.

"COME BACK HERE! I' LL CHOP YOU TO PIECES!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

But the first one, he still has to find a name for it.

* * *

**Yo. C:**

**I don't know if I did it well. As much as possible, I don't want Lisanna to get in the picture always, like before… I want them to establish a good friendly relationship (?!)**

**Well, I dunno about that good friendly relationship. xD**

**I have WBlock, sadly.. And this is what I could only come up with.**

**How was it? Please leave a kind review.**

**-Dragfilia**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**From now on, Natsu pronounce Lucy's name as Lushi. C:**

Lucy was scrolling through her cell phone for the tenth time that morning. Loke and she were exchanging messages since last night; earning eyebags to Lucy. She knows it too well that if she keeps on pulling all-nighters, her bags will go darker. But it was Loke, her new boyfriend who lives in the next town. She is willing to give him her time, even if it means facial problems.

They do not communicate everyday because they are always busy with their own school activities. But when they have time, they spend the moment like it was their last day being together.

Thinking back some things she did with Loke made Lucy sigh in happiness, but her smiling lips immediately turned up-side down. Loke was not replying for about ten minutes now.

Feeling bored, he yanked some of Natsu's hair who was sitting on the floor and watching TV.

"Ouch! What's your problem?" He asked, slightly upset.

"Nothing. I'm just venting my irritation on you." She pulled his hair again and then played with it.

"You're annoying! Stop it. It hurts! I can physically feel now too, you know!"

"I noticed that just now." She pouted and started watching TV too. She was sitting lotus feet on the couch while Natsu was on the floor, one leg sprawled and the other bent.

Lucy's hand started massaging his scalp. She was running her industrious hands on his dry, frizzy hair; straightening all the knots. When there were no more tangles, she brushed his hair in a soothing manner which makes Natsu lean his head backwards. He was pretty much enjoying the treat she is giving him. The next minute, Lucy's hand can be seen around Natsu's face.

She was not aware of her hands contorting and pinching Natsu's face. By the time, she was also running her delicate fingers on the skin of his face while watching Dora swipe the fox and Swiper said 'Oh men!'

It wasn't like Natsu minds it at all. Her touches were so relaxing that he feels peaceful inside.

Then suddenly, Lucy's phone rang. She swiftly swiped it from the other end of the couch, wishing the text was from Loke.

But no… It was a free d*mn text message!

"Who was that?" Natsu asked. He was slightly irritated with the way she just left her ministrations on his head just because of a text.

"Free message." She huffed.

"Are you expecting for someone to call you?"

"Well… yeah."

"If he's going to call you, he will call. Don't fret too much about it."

He's totally right. Loke might be busy so she has to be more understanding. She has to understand that his time wasn't all for her, and the same applies to her.

Feeling bored again, even though she is watching Phineas and Ferb – her favorite kiddie show, she decided to play with her voice.

She carefully removed Natsu's head so she can stand and sit with him on the floor. Then she pulled and faced the electric fan in front of her.

"_A – a – a –a – a – a – a – a – y – y – y – y – y – y – y –y – m_ " **I'm **was what she said, but her voice is shaking due to the air of the fan that cuts the sound waves that travels and oppose the force.

"_bi – bi – bi – yu – yu – yu – ti – ti – ti – fuuuuul!_" She faced Natsu; who has the expression that shouts she's an idiot; while grinning.

"The fan said I'm beautiful! I'm gonna record it." She grabbed her phone and clicked the recording button. She set the fan on the highest mode and starts screaming.

She's in the middle of the word beautiful when the fan suddenly died down.

"What happen?!" She yelled.

"I think the fan doesn't agree with you." And he received a counter attack punch.

Suddenly, the blades of the fan started rotating again. Before Lucy could lose her temper, she shut the fan off. And then she shut it on again when she began feeling the remaining summer heat.

Summer brings back good memories to Lucy. And actually, summer has been just beside her in the human slash ghost form. She wonders if her recorder can get his voice.

"Natsu…"

"What?"

She directs her phone on his mouth like a mic. "Speak."

"Why?" He asked after shoving the phone away.

"You ask a lot! Do you know that? We will conduct an experiment. I want to know if gadgets can take ghosts' voices too! Hurry, speak." She directed the phone on his mouth again.

"Okay."

He took a deep breath. He was also bored and having fun isn't that bad. The longer he stays with Lucy, the more he knows how fun is it to be with her. Her life is simple, but it's not boring.

He grabbed Lucy's wrist and neared the phone on him.

"I'm handsome."

Lucy's face dropped, as well as her hand. Despite of her dismay, she pressed the stop and save button and played it back. There was no one speaking at first. They both leaned in closer that their head are almost touching. There was a gush of the wind that played and then…

"_I'm handsome._"

"Ow my gawd! My phone did it!" She exclaimed while kissing her amazing phone.

Natsu was smiling too. Though the reason for his smile is not similar to Lucy.

"Your phone didn't break. It means I'm definitely handsome." He bragged.

"Come on! Don't get so full of yourself. My phone is amazing." She vaunted.

She listens to his voice again. It took her time to notice how different his voice was over the phone. Natsu's voice is cute if you would hear him speaking. But on the phone, his voice becomes deep and husky and not to mention, _sexy_.

"Don't blush over my voice please? It's embarrassing." He teased and acted shy, eventually earning a smack.

"Why would I blush over your childish voice?"

But maybe, he's saying the truth because she can really feel the warmness of her ears.

She could only make a mental face-palm for her unwanted reactions.

"Lucy…"

"What?"

"How about you change your song ringtone with my voice? I will say anything you want." He offered with a grin which makes Lucy look at him with joy.

"Anything?"

"U-huh."

"Then say Loke loves Lucy and Lucy loves Loke. Go." She was about to press the recorder on again, but Natsu stopped her.

"Nevermind." He stated.

"Come on! There's no turning back! Then you say I'm beautiful." She pleaded, but Natsu shook his head again.

Lucy squeezed his face; making his lips pucker and pleaded again. When she did, she thought he felt warm. She tried catching his eyes, but he always looks away. He is also fighting her by turning away, but her grip was pretty tight.

"No way. You are not even beautiful." He said. His hands come up to hold her wrists and pry her hands away from his face.

"But you are the one who suggested it! You have no one word! So this is the real Natsu Dragneel! A man with no one word! A man who doesn't stand up to what he says. Boo you Natsu! Boo you Natsh – "He squeezed her mouth to shut her up.

"Fine. I'll say it." Lucy takes his hand away and cheered!

"Yay! Hooray!" She teased him and when she noticed that he was fidgeting on his seat, she stopped.

"What's so wrong with saying I'm beautiful? I know I'm not beautiful, but I am not that ugly." She said a bit offended.

"It's not that. Prepare your phone. I'll say it."

"No, thanks."

He took the phone on her. He cleared his throat and looked at her sulking face.

She snorted and crossed her arms on her chest to emphasize that she is not going to listen. She stayed like that for a while. He was still not speaking, making Lucy's curiosity rise. She took a sidelong glance, but turned away again when she got caught. She heard him clear his throat again, which makes her look at his eyes. This time, she didn't look away. There's something in his eyes that pull her and block her from looking away. Her system got disarrayed. Her brain malfunction again and her heart loses it screws, one more time.

With a deep, soothing voice, he speaks.

"You're beautiful."

The way he looks at her while saying that is enough reason for Lucy to choke him to death with a pillow.

**X – X – X**

Lucy is currently watching Natsu, who was staring at Lisanna.

The look in his eyes was just so hypnotizing! Lucy knows how emotionless Natsu's eyes were. So she thought, maybe her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

But it's not… She can see it with her two eyes how Natsu stares at Lisanna. He was staring at her like she was some delicate art in a museum. His stares that would put the sun in shame is making Lisanna look like she was one of the 9 Muses of the Greek Goddesses. Lisanna was like Mona Lisa in his eyes. And Natsu is doing a great job on lighting a fire inside Lucy's tummy.

Without her permission, her expression twisted into a frown. She huffed and turned to the side. Her seat has been just beside the window; a very good place to sit when your teacher is boring. From the third floor of the building, she can see everything. Looking down, there was a couple walking hand in hand.

Lucy's scowling face contorted into crabby one.

"What's with the long face?" Lucy's eyes moved to the side where Natsu is standing.

"I miss my boyfriend!" She shouted, earning the attention of the whole class.

Everyone was looking at her like she was a thief caught in the act.

But she doesn't care about her classmates. When on Earth did Gildarts come in? She looked to Natsu, who has a teasing grin plastered on his irritating face.

"So Lucy... I understand the feeling of missing someone. But you have to focus on my class." Gildarts said in a low, serious voice. That only means one thing – PUNISHMENT!

Instead of laughing, everyone forced their stiffed necks to turn around in the front and look down on their books.

'_That's what you get for looking at me._' She thought.

"Sorry Sir."

Seriously, when will Natsu stop laughing?

"Lucy! He's not someone you have to get scared of!" He said.

"Shut up." She whispered when she looked up at him.

"What? Are you talking to someone, Lucy?" Gildarts asked, making Lucy freeze.

"No! Hehe. I'm sorry again."

"Anyway, I have to tell everyone something."

When the intimidating Math teacher said that, everyone behaves. No one dared to make a single sound. No one leaned to their sides to murmur something on their classmates. No one moved.

When Gildarts seems to finally appreciate the class' silence, he opened his mouth to speak when suddenly…

'_BRRRRRRRRRRRT_' – A very disturbing sound erupted in the whole classroom. It seems like someone can't hold it in anymore.

"OH MY GOD! WHO THE F*CK IS THAT?!" Gray was the first to react. It was then followed by Gajeel.

"F*cking sh*t! I can't breathe! What the f*ck did that sh*t ate!"

"Don't call me sh*t! Sorry Father." Cana raised her hand in a not so sincere apology like what she did was not of a big deal.

"Ugh! My lungs can't work properly anymore!" Lisanna said. Natsu rushed to her side to make her feel at ease, but his efforts were useless since he can't touch other people except her.

"Cana! You are going to receive a severe punishment!" Erza shouted…

Everyone had already given their reactions, except Lucy. It was because, as everyone closes their nose, she opened the window on her side and hung her head out… She was breathing normally and perfectly. Her lungs were all safe and sound! That is one of the benefits of sitting beside a window.

But behind that window, Lucy was really scowling for some reason. He needs to be by her side; that's what the letter said. But instead of being by her side, he chose to run off to some other girl. Well, she's not just 'some other girl' because she's the reason why Natsu wants to come back to life, but still…

"Damn." Was all she could say. Lisanna is his girlfriend. He just needed her to survive.

"F*ck all of you! Have you smelled a fragrant fart! The way you talk, as if your fart smells good! You want a piece of me? Come on! Let's drink!"

"Shut your trap Cana! Detention room. NOW!"

"But Father!"

"It's Professor!"

"But Professor!"

"Detention!"

"Fine!"

"Lucy, come to the faculty later." Gildarts told her when the poison died down. Then he walked out of the room.

When he did, everyone became alive again. Everyone's partying for the 'vacant' hour.

The room's a mess. Someone started throwing paper balls and Gray has started stripping. Everything's a chaos. That is when her phone rang.

"_You're beautiful._" Lucy immediately looked down on her lap then it clicked to her that the sound was coming from her phone. She forgot to turn her phone silent and she didn't know that Natsu really changed her ringtone.

"Hey, did you hear that? I think that was Natsu's voice. " Gray commented. His hand was left frozen in the air as the paper drops from his hand.

"I think I heard that too." Erza agreed.

Then after a while, Lucy can hear them all saying that they heard it. It wasn't much of a big deal for her if everyone will assume that Natsu's watching over them, which is true.

She could tell them what they heard was her ringtone, but she doesn't want to be labeled the number one 'mood killer' of the class.

She didn't care, until Mira said her piece of mind.

"I think Natsu was saying Lisanna is beautiful."

Her smile faltered when everyone agreed. Her brows meet. She feels a lump forming on her throat. She was disappointed.

"I'm going to Gildarts. See ya guys later."

She walked out silently, but she doubts if anyone noticed her. She's not desperate to be called beautiful. Loke and Sting always call her that. She just hated the idea of him, seeing another girl while saying compliments to her. It's insulting.

She went inside the teacher's office silently. Gildarts offered her a seat that she accepted whole-heartedly. From then on, he started saying stuff about how Natsu won the Math quiz bee and all. She didn't do anything but listen to him as he keeps on complimenting Natsu while the other teachers nod their heads in agreement.

"So, being the second best to him, you are now going to compete in the annual Math Quiz Bee."

**X – X – X**

Natsu saw Lucy walked out of the room. When he decided to follow her, she couldn't see her anymore so he decided to wait for her. When she came back, she glared at him.

He doesn't know why she's acting different all of a sudden. She was not speaking to anyone and left the room once again, this time, with her bag on.

"Where are you going?" He asked, but he got no answer.

"Lucy?"

They turned to the left and she still wasn't speaking.

"Lucy! Don't ignore me!"

She stopped and shot him a glare again, causing him to stop following her. He watched her back as she walks silently on the corridor, down to the stairs.

"Lucy is competing on the Math quiz bee." He heard Gildarts. He turned to his right and realized that he was in front of the faculty room.

"But her grades in Math aren't that overwhelming like Natsu's. Can she win it?" That was Porlyusica.

"Of course. When she puts herself into it, she'll give her best. And her grades are far better than anyone else, except Natsu." Gildarts spoke again.

So this is what Lucy means when she told him something about being compared. He didn't know that she was being compared to him. He kept on thinking if that was the reason why she doesn't like her that much.

If so, then maybe, it's slightly his fault. The idea of Lucy, hating him keeps on running in his mind.

Without more thinking, he ran as fast as he could to find her. She wasn't in her apartment. He checked the time. It's 5 and that means she was already off to her part time job.

He recalled the place where she is working, but he has bad memory when it comes to places. In the end, he just waited for her outside the door.

He waited for hours until 8, but she's still not coming. He was starting to get worried because her work ends at 7. He was about to go down the stairs with the last resolve he's thinking when Lucy came into view.

"Lucy!" He almost tackles Lucy, but she glared at him again.

Without saying anything, she opened the door and locked it inside without letting him in. But since he's a ghost, it's not a problem.

"Lucy, what's the problem?" He took a hold of her hand then turning her around to face him.

"Nothing." She said coldly.

She went straight to her bed and lie down. He didn't know that a sulking Lucy was hard to get along. Sighing, he approached the lying blonde and caressed her hair.

"Don't touch me." She said with a sharp tone, making him comply without words.

"You're going to compete on the Math quiz bee, right? Why are you not studying?" She opened one eye.

"What for? I'm not going to win anyway. The faculty already rubbed that on my face."

With that, he remained silent. He kept on thinking a way to lighten up her mood, but it was really hard.

"Are you thinking of Lisanna when you told me I'm beautiful?" She asked innocently.

She brought a pillow over her face and turned around.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

She brought the pillow down and went to the bathroom.

"Nothing! Get away from here, you idiot!"

Natsu was now confused with her attitude. He followed her to where the bathroom is and knocked hard on the wooden door.

"Open the door Lucy."

"I'm peeing!"

"You're lying! I don't hear a whoosh sound."

"Pervert! You're the lying one here!" She shouted back.

"How am I lying?"

"When you told me I'm – nevermind! It's not a big deal whether you see me as beautiful or not. I have a boyfriend who always tells me that anyways! But still – ugh! Just shut up!"

So that was the one she is mad for. But he still didn't get it. He yanked his hair up in frustration. He told her that and that was true.

"Look, open the door."

"I will take a shower! I'm nude!"

"I didn't hear the shower curtain!"

Lucy, on the other hand, opened the shower curtain to make a sound.

"You hear that? You happy now?!"

"Look, I'm not lying when I said that."

"Shut up! I said I'm taking a shower!"

"You're the lying one here. Look, my heart is also beating!"

"I won't believe you! Why don't you just go to Lisanna and ask her to make your heart beat?"

Okay. She has already gotten too far to involve someone who is innocent. She didn't get why she feels guilty at all. The things he makes her feel are just so abnormal.

"Open the door." He said calmly which makes Lucy shudder in fear.

"No. I'm naked."

"It's either you open the door or I get in. Either way, naked or not, you'll see me."

She was not supposed to care if he was lying or not. It shouldn't matter if he sees her as a pretty woman or not. She got a boyfriend, for Christ's sake! But she was affected and she didn't like the feeling even a bit.

One second, she feels happy when he gives her some kind of heart-warming attitude. But when another girl will come into the picture, she will feel mad. Loke has never let her feel that kind of feeling so she doesn't know how to deal with the situation she was currently in.

Was she the one supposed to feel guilty first and say sorry? She really doesn't know.

With all the confusions, she decided to confront him. Even though she already embarrassed herself with her weird attitude, she was cornered. He will come to see her by any means possible. Damn all the things ghosts can do.

Transferring the determination and strength she mustered down to her right hand, she twisted the knob. Well, she doesn't have to open the door anymore because Natsu already did the honor.

She was shocked with how he looks. She can see it clearly that he was flustered. His breathing was heavy and his dark, onyx eyes were boring right in her own brown orbs. Without a second, he grabbed her hand and placed on his chest.

Then on, she felt the way his heart beat inside his chest.

"See? I'm not lying. My heart is really beating." He said and boy was he right.

It's so fast that she can't keep in track. The question is why. Why is his heart beating like that? And why was he doing that? It's making her feel flustered too. She can feel her heart beating the same way too.

"And when I say you're beautiful, I mean it." He said while looking at her.

There was the feeling again. How can he make her feel something that she never for once has felt when she's with Loke? How were they different? With Natsu, she feels like she can be her normal self. She can express everything she wants to convey without worrying if she's being overdramatic. With him, she feels free.

But she feels loved around Loke. And Loke doesn't give her problems. Their relationship is so smooth, no bumps.

"It's weird, but with you around, I can forget Lisanna. But I'm not a cheater."

"And it's also weird for me that I can forget Loke when you're around too. But I'm also not a cheater."

She pulled her hand back.

"Why is you heart beating like that?" She asked.

It's also weird for her how his simple words can make all the negative feelings she felt a while ago dissipates. He is a comfort zone.

"Maybe because you're mad and I don't like it when you do. I'm being honest." He said while looking at everything except her eyes.

When she remained silent, he took her hand again.

He gave her a smile.

"Let's study. I'm going to be your tutor in Math. We will win the competition." He said, copying Porlyusica's voice which makes her laugh.

She has forgotten everything. She realized that she can't stay mad at him for so long. And before she knew it, a bond between them has already been established. When he came, she can laugh even at night. When he's around, she feels comfortable.

It's weird, but then…

It feels good.

**Hi…**

**It's been a while and its raining and there are thunders and lightnings and... BYE! Gotta hide...**

**How is it? Please leave a kind a review.**

**Live well!**

**-Aia**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

They say ghosts are souls of those people who can't rest in peace. Lucy thinks that is partly true. It never occurred to her that she will have a ghost friend. Now that she has, she couldn't say if she's happy or not.

"Aaargh! ½ divided by 3/4 is 2/3! I told you to always put it in its simplest form! Now, convert it in decimal. Quick, I'll give you five seconds."

"What the fudge! I'm not Archimedes! One minute! Give me a minute!"

"You don't ask the examiner for time! Do it!"

Lucy tightened her hachimaki and started scribbling with a scowl. Damn Math! Damn death! If Natsu didn't die, there's no way she'll gonna end up having cotton balls on her nose.

"0.666…"

Natsu patted her back with so much force that caused Lucy to jerk her body forward.

"Very good! You got it in four seconds."

"I need a break!" Lucy plopped her head down the table in exhaustion. She feels drained for some reason. She never felt that tired before. Her part – time job is a true energy – consuming one, but this whole tutoring is another story.

"I don't want to study! I never studied like this before! I'm tired! I don't want to do it anymore! I want to see Loke! I want a strawberry vanilla milkshake! I want to sleep like a log! I – "

"Who made the Cartesian plane?"

"Rene des Cartes…" She answered groggily.

"Are you even listening to all my rants? I want some rest!" She stands from her chair and sleep-walked to her bed. When her knees bump on the edge of her bed, she pulled the covers down and made herself comfortable.

But Natsu has different plans.

"f(x)= -x^2 + 6x + 8. Find the x." Natsu sat beside her and throw the pillow off her face.

"Tell the equation to stop searching for her x and start flirting someone else. I'm too tired to help her find her damn x. Just marry y and live a happy life. Good night." She said, muffling her voice with another pillow that Natsu threw away again.

"Lucyyy! I thought you want to win?"

"Yes." She answered under the covers.

"Then get off your bed and study with me."

"Natsu, do you know what time is it? It's one in the morning and my sexy but tired body needs some rest. Please, Natsu. You might as well go to sleep too."

Natsu stayed silent, so much to her relief. She pulled the sheets off her face to breathe some air and sleep in peace. She learned a lot that day and she knows it too well that she owes Natsu so much for that.

"But I don't sleep." She heard him murmur.

She feels bad for him. But what do you want her to do? Pull an all-nighter for him after all the complicated Math formulas he squeezed in her brain? Please excuse her.

"Bear with it for five hours. After that, I'm awake again."

Lucy fell asleep.

If Natsu is in the mood of playing pranks with Lucy, he will surely hide her shoes and mess with her closet. But seeing Lucy snore in the comfort of her bed made him think twice.

What to do now?

**X – X – X**

Lucy woke up at the smell of toasted bread. Who wakes up at the faint smell of bread? Well, count Lucy in.

She walked whilst her eyes partly closed to her kitchen area.

"Uhmmm. So you know how to cook?" She purred in his ear.

Natsu pulled back slightly at their illegal distance with a look which shouts he's hiding a secret.

"Uh, I went somewhere yesterday."

"To Lisanna's house?"

"How did you know?"

Lucy frowned, but it went away as soon as it was made.

She couldn't show him that she was slightly upset. She has no right, and more importantly, it is not right. They both have a girlfriend and a boyfriend and it wouldn't be right if she would fall for him.

"I just know. She's the reason why you want to live after all. I'm a just a tool."

She sits on one of the chair and buried her head in her neatly folded arms. She could feel the rising heat in the room. It was always like that whenever they are close to one another. How she wished she could just go back to her normal self.

But going back to her normal self wouldn't be easy. As long as he's around, it wouldn't be easy. And to think that he would be staying with her for three months, it _really_ wouldn't be easy. She really has to make him alive as fast as humanly possible.

He was like a magnet while she was the stapler bullet. She was so thin and has no means of fighting back while Natsu was so big, so damn powerful and darn attractive.

A hand tapped her forcefully on the back, making her jerk body forward.

"Come one, smile! I like it when you do!" He told her while pulling a chair and leaning his face close to her.

You see that? How can she stop herself from admiring somebody that is him? And he seems like enjoying the things he could do now.

She hides her blushing face.

She was like that yesterday too. She would just find herself staring at his pink locks or his emotionless eyes. Even though his eyes do not reflect anything, she couldn't help herself not to get lost in its deepness.

She gets conscious too, whenever their skins would touch. He has no idea that he was stealing all her focus away that was reserved for her everyday review. How could she win the quiz bee if that will keep on happening?

She still wasn't used to living with someone, especially with a boy. Her past experiences are the reasons why she and Sting wasn't living close now. Because of her not ordinary skills, she was trapped in a not so ordinary life too.

"And you're not a tool. You're my friend."

As much as she hates to admit it, he was getting manlier and his cute face will turn handsome whenever he will say something smart and good. His exceedingly adorable childish grin was just a bonus to his total package deal of handsomeness!

She smacked him in the face.

"What was that for? Am I wrong to prepare a breakfast for you?"

She walked over the bar to get the breakfast he made for her. It was fries, egg sandwich, banana slice and milk.

"Thanks."

"Okay!" His grin broadens.

She badly needs a distraction! It's too early to explode for the wrong emotion she is currently feeling!

"Do you eat?" She asked in an intimidating tone.

"I don't know. But I don't feel hungry. Let's try."

Alright! That was the smartest move she made! Natsu walked to where she was standing. When he was near her, he propped his chin on the back of his hand that was leaning on the bar. So much to Lucy's surprise, he opened his mouth.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Feed me some fries for my efforts. Maaan, I'm tired!"

Lucy stabbed him with a fork. Natsu winced in pain and immediately rubbed the stabbed part.

"You're so violent! What the fuck did that Loke guy see in you?"

"Oh shut up! I'm also wondering what Lisanna sees in you, you idiot to die over a tree!"

"I'm – "

"And You Don't Get Tired!"

Natsu pulled his famous pout and puppy eyes, which works incredibly when he's in pinch or being abused – by Lucy.

"Just one, okay?! Okay, good."

Damn. She was a bomb and he was the on-button. Biting on her lips, she feed him some of the fries.

As she did, her mind was wondering what if she was the one being fed by him. What would she feel?

She shook her head. There she goes again with her weird thoughts. She should not be thinking about him. She should keep in mind that Loke is her boyfriend.

Boyfriend… But after they got together, she feels like he was completely distancing himself; just like before. They kick, and then kiss. They broke up and made up. Somehow, she feels tired. He will leave her, and then he will come back. And she was a fool for letting him come inside her heart, over and over again. That's love; you become a fool when it comes to yourself and the word love.

Something snapped her out of her thoughts. She feels something wet and sticky on her thighs. Looking down, saliva-coated fries where sticking to her legs.

"NATSU!"

Her voice echoed on the neighborhood.

**X – X – X**

**Nervousness.**

It was all she could feel. It was her first time competing in Math Quiz Bee. Girls with big glasses and boys with braces were everywhere.

She feels like she was the only normal girl in the crowd wearing her school uniform with her hair done in a ponytail. Her hand was itching to untie her hair because she wasn't used to that style, but Natsu did that to her. He said that that would be her good luck charm.

Well, good luck her ass. She just hopes that she will remember everything he had thought her.

She was trying to calm herself when a hand held her and started dragging her out of the sweaty crowd. So much for spraying too much cologne! She entered the university smelling like a newly bath baby only to get overpowered by the unison raid of mixed nerds and geeks' sweat.

Natsu brought her to a tree behind a building. Lucy crouched down in an attempt to regain her lost oxygen and rest her legs. They ran a good meter after all.

Later on, Natsu crouched down on his knees too.

"Are you nervous?"

"So much."

Just then, he pushed her back on the tree. Her legs were sprawled over the Bermuda. Natsu crawled beside her. He leaned his head down to her chest.

This caused Lucy to blush madly while her heart was dancing in a frantic way.

"I can hear your heartbeats." He looked at her in the eyes.

Natsu's face split into a smile – a smile that tells her not to worry. But instead of the worry fading away, she just got more worried. He was trusting her so much and now she feels scared of the possibility of losing. It's her fault for half listening to him during the times that he was tutoring her. But it wasn't like she's a complete idiot in Math.

All she knows was she should win. She should win not for the sake of her teachers who doubt her abilities too much, but to prove Natsu that she had learned a lot from him.

"Don't get scared. Whether or not you win, you had given your best at least."

He patted her head.

"But I know you will win."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just know it because we're friends!"

She looked away and took a deep breath. His words made her smile.

She will definitely do her best.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Loke's name was registered on the screen. She doesn't know if she should swipe the green button or press the red button instead. It's strange and wrong to feel, but she doesn't feel like she needed him that time.

It was really wrong that it made her press the green button.

"Hello?"

_Lucy…_

"Hey. You called."

_Yeah. Sorry for not keeping in touch with you the last few days._

"It's fine."

_Uh, good luck on the quiz bee._

A soft smile crept on Lucy's lips. She was happy that her boyfriend remembers. She was happy that her anxiety, nervousness and fear fade away in an instant. And what did she think she felt a while ago? That she doesn't need him that time? Oh boy was she wrong. A part of her needs him.

And he was there on the times that he should be there. Not in physical maybe, but his efforts were greatly appreciated.

"Thank you."

_I know you can win it. Do your best and swipe them out._

"Yes."

_I'll call you again later._

That was the end of the call. Lucy knows that it will take a few more days before they will have a decent conversation again. But for now, she's glad that he can remember her and he knows what's happening to her. That was enough.

"So all you need is a call from your boyfriend!" Natsu sighed.

"You made me worry so much. You feeling better now?"

But still, Natsu's efforts of making her feel at ease weighs heavier than Loke's efforts. Damn. She was confused. She couldn't be possibly attracted to him.

"Hey… Lucy?" Natsu poked her on her ticklish side, making her squeak.

"Natsu!" She pouts as she slaps his hand away.

"I asked you if you're feeling better now, but you were spacing out."

"Sorry. Just one more call from someone. And I'll be completely fine."

"Who?"

"Secret!"

Natsu huffed. They keep silent for a while.

"Can I see a picture of Loke?" Natsu asked suddenly.

"Of course."

She rummaged on her files in search of a decent picture of Loke.

"Here. The one with the orange hair."

She showed him a picture of them together on her house with Sting.

"Not bad. But I'm cuter. Don't you agree?"

"Shut up."

Her phone vibrated. Her face lit up. Opening the message, her smile didn't disappear; instead, it grows wider every second. Then he started hitting Natsu on the shoulder, making him whine in pain.

"Sting! Oh my God. I'm sorry Natsu! But it was Sting!" She exclaimed.

"Who's Sting?"

"He – "

"LUCY!"

They both looked at Gildarts who was panting while leaning on the wall.

"I thought you were lost. Why are you here?"

She looked over to Natsu, the latter only grinning at her.

"Nothing. Just relaxing."

"Natsu used to relax in this place too, you know…" He whispered.

In return, Natsu turned his back on them with his arms crossed at the back of his head. If he's embarrassed or whatever shits, she doesn't know.

But to think that he brought her somewhere that he used to go, a different kind of warmth envelops her.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes Sir."

**X – X – X**

Lucy won. Natsu knows she will win. She's been working hard and he knows that with her win, the faculty will also stop underestimating Lucy. That was his goal after all.

Maybe, he couldn't get all his anxieties and nervousness fade away, but to see her happy was enough price for him. He knows that it was happiness he's feeling inside. He's definitely glad to know that he's one of the reasons behind Lucy's smile.

Lucy's happiness was his happiness too. It's incredibly strange, but it's good to feel at the same time.

"Congrats!" He showered her hugs and pats and taps.

They were alone so it wasn't bad, no one can see them.

"Yes! And it's all because of you! Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Let's take a picture!" Natsu offered which stopped Lucy on her tracks.

"Picture? But you'll be invisible."

"At least we know that I'm there."

"Fine…"

They take three pictures in all. How she wished she could see how Natsu did in the picture. She wonders if he's photogenic or if he would appear different in the picture.

They were walking back home now when Natsu thinks he saw a guy with orange hair. The said guy walked inside a café. His eyes followed his every move. He looks familiar. He couldn't tell if the guy was the Loke, he saw on the picture or not. The sun was hitting directly on the colored glass, making it kinda hard to see through it.

And as if the heavens granted his wish, the sun momentarily hides beneath the clouds. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

As if on cue, his arm draped itself around Lucy's shoulder. His hand went on her face and covered her eyes for her not to see Loke, kissing a pink haired girl on the cheeks. The guy was leaning forward too.

But was the guy really Loke?

Lucy took his arm off. He looked at her with an inexplicable expression on his face.

Could it be that Lucy was being cheated on?

Damn, he wouldn't allow that.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the super late update! Sorry!**

**Thank you for the last chapter's reviews and I hope all of you who read this would drop a little review too. I was currently working in finishing SIAR first so that I can focus in this story.**

**Again, I'm sorry… And I think I'll be gone for two weeks so I can't update. Well, we will see about that!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! And sorry for my mistakes too… I'm feeling sick… hihi**

**-Dragfilia**


End file.
